Avonlea Vignettes
by CallMeCarrots
Summary: Short one-chapter stories centered around the characters of Anne of Green Gables
1. Walking A Little Picket Fence

_Thank you for the lovely and encouraging reviews on One More Time:) I've decided this story will be a multi chapter but of one shots only:) _

**Walking a "Little" Picket Fence**

The mood was light and cheery yet somehow humbling as all the school children were watching as their long-time school teacher was saying his last goodbyes to the remaining adults and a Ms. Prissy Andrews who was too busy bawling her eyes out to associate with any of her other classmates. They watched as he pecked her cheek and had to stifle a laugh. How _anyone _could love Mr. Phillips in a romantic way was beyond the knowledge of the Avonlea school children.

As the carriage rolled away and everyone was saying and waving their goodbyes, Gilbert couldn't help but roll his eyes inwardly as Josie Pye balanced herself along the picket fence and walked along as she was waving goodbye.

"_She always has to be the center of attention"_ he thought to himself as she came to a stop in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder, with one last fleeting look to Anne and Diana over in the corner, a smug look at that, she daintily hopped off the fence and into his arms. He let her go as soon as she landed there too.

He looked cautiously over to Anne, who had a look of defiance that was pointed at Josie as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I suppose some people find it an accomplishment to walk across a _tiny _picket fence Diana," Anne said loud enough to be heard from all the gathered schoolchildren. Gilbert groaned inwardly, "_please don't do something stupid, Anne."_

"I knew a girl in Marysville that could walk the ridge pole of a roof." He turned to look at Josie who had her hands on her hips. He took a few steps away from her instantly.

"I don't believe it. You sure couldn't little miss bookworm." She said in a tone only a _Pye _ could muster up. Anne raised her eyebrows.

"Couldn't I?" Gilbert's alarms were suddenly shooting off. He had to do something.

"It's a little risky isn't it Anne?" He asked hoping she could pick up on the hidden worry in his voice.

"Is it _indeed _Mr. Blythe?" She said back with sarcasm.

"I dare you. I dare you to walk the ridge pole of Moody's kitchen roof!" Josie said darkly. Without another word issued, Anne made her way to the ladder, Diana following after, trying desperately to talk her out of it.

Gilbert immediately stepped closer to the roof, just in case she were to fall, he should be the one to catch her.

He watched intently as she made her way up the ladder and balanced herself on top. With one last defiant look at him and Josie, she held her arms out and started making her way along the roof. He had to admit for a split second there, when the worry subsided only a little, he was quite impressed with her. But the worry hit him again like a ton of bricks in his gut when she stumbled, and Gilbert was already running to her as she fell off the low side of Moody's roof. His heart must have stopped all completely when they all heard the sickening thud from her body landing in the overgrown weeds.

Diana was at her side in a flash, he waited until she was done talking then helped her up gently, In case any bones had been broken. Her fingers burned at his skin when she held his forearm gently. If only he could have any other reason to have the fiery haired girl on his arm other than a sprained ankle.

"Thank you Mr. Blythe." She said still shaken up from her fall. She started making her way over to the road with Diana on her side, she refused all attempts at help made by the older boy, and as they walked along, her leaning on Diana and walking on the outside of her foot, he decided to follow after them on foot, though at a far enough distance to where they wouldn't see him. With one last glare at Josie, he said goodbye to Moody and Charlie and was off.

He walked along the dirt road somberly with his hands shoved into his pockets. His thoughts were at war with himself, though he dared not say them out loud, in fear the two girls a quarter of a mile ahead of him heard him.

_You should have stopped her. Your lucky she fell off the short side of the roof or she would have been dead! What would you have done then? You should have dropped Josie when you caught her, or at least scolded her for making Anne do such a thing. She probably hates you even more now for not helping her. _

His thoughts were instantly abandoned when he heard the high pitched scream of Diana Barry and started running in the direction of her voice. He caught her running out of the forest off the road and she ran up to him.

"Diana! What's wrong?!" He questioned as he held the shaking girls shoulders.

"Anne...wanted to cut through the woods...fell in an old well...twisted her other ankle...gotta get my father." She said through labored breaths. He nodded and said, "I'll go get her, you go get your father and I'll meet you both at the pond!" She nodded and took off in the direction of her house while he made his way through the forest, going so fast he felt stinging cuts on his arm from ripping through the vines and prickly bushes.

"Anne!" He called out when he saw her fainted form lying on the ground. He went up to her and gently shook her shoulders but it was of no use. So he scooped her up in his arms and held her close as he walked out of the forest and made his way too the pond. He knew she would be furious when she wakes up to see him holding her so but until then, he took advantage of her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, and even more beautiful even though she was covered mostly in mud. He adjusted her head closer to his chest and his fingers lingered on her cheek. Her skin was so soft and smooth, he even counted the freckles running across the bridge of her nose and across her cheekbones.

As he reached the pond he was so hoping that Mr. Barry and Diana wouldn't be there, so that he could have a few more minutes of merely cuddling the girl in his arms, but alas, there the two were waiting for him. Mr. Barry immediately walked over to the boy and Gilbert handed Anne over to him as if handling pure gold. Diana blushed for her unconscious friend a deep red at the exchange, and had to hide her face from him as he walked past her. It was almost the same color red Anne herself blushed too when Diana told her what happened two days later.

Anne never looked at Gilbert the same way again.


	2. Anne Diserves the Best

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it's been so long:( Here's a short, cute gilbert/anne story to keep you satisfied until I think of something better to write lol**

Anne's POV

Ms. Stacey had us working outside today in the woods behind the schoolhouse. Collecting and observing a particular type of plant that seemed to grow everywhere here in Avonlea. I, of course was trying my hardest to concentrate on the green plant in front of me, writing down everything I observed on my slate, but I couldn't avoid my former bosom friend sitting a few feet in front of me. She turned back to look at me, a sort of apologetic glance, I knew we missed each other more and more everyday. I've tried countless times to apologize to Mrs. Barry, but she won't even let me on her front porch any more. Diana at least had Ruby Gillis and Jane Andrews to befriend, I didn't really get along that well with anyone other than her. But I soon felt someone staring at me, so I slightly turned my head to see Gilbert Blythe being the owner of the stare, sitting behind me and to my right. He gave me an apologetic look and I slightly nodded my head in return. Gil was the only one that noticed me anymore, and I am so desperate for a friend I decided I might try anything- even if that anything means speaking to Gilbert Blythe.

After school let out I followed behind him and Charlie Sloane at a short distance walking home, when Charlie left, I Walked up closer behind him. The only problem is, I have no idea what to say. I'm literally two feet behind the boy I've spent my entire life here in Avonlea avoiding and now I'm just gonna start talking like nothing ever happened?

"Hey Gilbert," I started off. He jumped a bit then turned to look at me, obviously confused to why I was talking to him.

"H-hi Anne," he said, still shocked. I realized I needed to think of something quick, before he left. Maybe if I got him alone long enough he'd want to be my friend.

"Marilla wanted me to pick some apples from our orchard today. Enough for a few pies, and it's more of a two person job so I was wondering if you might help me? If you don't have any chores to do, or it can wait until after your done?"

He looked hesitant, as if this was all some sort of trick to get my revenge on him for what he said last year, but the smallest smile I could muster up probably persuaded him otherwise.

"Okay, but I can't stay long" he said after a minute. I nodded rather awkwardly and the silence we walked in all the way to the Green Gables orchard was just as uncomfortable.

"So," I started uneasily as I was picking apples. "Your doing quite well in school."

"Thank you, as are you." He responded back from the tree opposite of mine. I wish I hadn't of been so awful to him this past year, we might have been friends out of chance, rather than desperation.

"You're doing far better than I am, I'm such a dunce at geometry and yet you seem to fly through it." That was the best I could do at a friendly compliment I'm afraid.

"I just like a challenge." He said, seemingly rather deep in thought.

"that's why I like you so much, in a friendly way of course." Im sure I resembled a trout for a brief moment, with my mouth hanging open as such.

"I beg your pardon? Am I to understand you find me a challenge to befriend?" He gave me a teasing smile.

"Well, not a challenge to everyone else. But I suppose no one has gotten on your nerves as I have." He said, turning his attention back to the apples still hanging on the tree.

"Thats not true, Josie Pye gets on my nerves far more than you ever have." We both had a good laugh at this and he quit picking long enough to lean against a branch and stare at me.

"So, whats with being so friendly to me all of a sudden then?" I paused my collecting for a moment, "Just thought it was about time to bury the hatchet I suppose," I could see the smirk in the corner of my eye and knew he didn't believe it.

"Anne Shirley, you must be awful lonely." My silence was all the answer he needed. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed up into the tree to get the big juicy apples from up top.

"What ever happened between you and Diana anyway?" He asked as he tossed the apples down to me. I continued to stay silent, not knowing what I would feel if I spoke of it out loud.

"You needn't keep it a secret, everyone's noticed you two have been avoiding eachother since before school started back." He said trying to encourage me to talk.

"I'm not keeping it a secret, I just haven't told anyone." I sat down against the trunk of the tree he had jumped down off of. Snatching an Apple he sat next to me.

After several moments of anticipated silence I gave a huff and told my story.

"I had Diana over for tea the week before school started. Marilla said I could serve her raspberry cordial from the cabinet, I had never had it before and I didn't know what it looked like, because all the bottles looked the same without any label. I accidentally served her currant wine instead, she drank the whole bottle and walked home drunk. Mrs. Barry didn't believe me when i said it was an accident. She said it was against her better judgment to let Diana associate with an orphan. She has forbidden Diana and I to ever see or talk to each other again. Now you know why I've been so lonely, Gilbert. Diana is a well liked person, she has friends. Everyone hates me except you, partially. You were the only one I could think of that would even consider being a friend of mine. I'm truly sorry for spurning you so harshly in the past."

He laughed heartily and threw an arm around my shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Anne Shirley, all I wanted from day 1 was to be a friend of yours! I can't replace Diana or come close to being as good of a chum as Diana is. But I'll be your best buddy for as long as you want!" I couldn't believe how good Gilbert Blythe was being to me. I was so elated to know that there was someone out there that truly wanted to be my friend.

I couldn't help myself, I gave him the biggest hug I could muster up. "Gilbert Blythe I don't deserve how good you've been to me!" He hugged me a smidge tighter and whispered softly, "sure you do, Anne. You deserve the best."

**Ok ok this is shorter than expected I'm really sorry **


End file.
